


Lieblingsfeind

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bisexual Peter Shaw, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, No Angst, Peter has a crush and his friends make fun of him, Skinny is a little shit, Skinny is a lot less of an asshole than usual, Smoking, but it's not mean-spirited
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Peter erwischt sich wiederholt dabei, wie er seinem angeblichen Erzfeind hinterherschaut – und seine Freunde ertappen ihn ebenfalls dabei (und zweifeln sehr an seinem Geschmack). Da ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis besagter Erzfeind selbst etwas mitbekommt.
Relationships: Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/E. Skinner Norris
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Den Titel habe ich mir von dem gleichnamigen Megaherz-Song geborgt, der lbr auch ziemlich gut zu den beiden passt.

Das erste Mal, dass Peter Shaw sich dabei erwischt, wie er Skinny Norris hinterher schaut, haben sie ihm gerade mal wieder aus einer Klemme geholfen, in die er selbst gebracht hat.

Der Deal mit dem Gangsterboss, den Skinny machen wollte, wäre beinahe dramatisch schief gegangen, wenn Justus nicht ausnahmsweise mal rechtzeitig Inspektor Cotta Bescheid gesagt hätte. Nur ihm war es zu verdanken, dass sie alle mit ihrem Leben aus der Lagerhalle spaziert waren. Sogar Skinny, der sich in einem Versuch, den Boss zu beeindrucken, in Schale geworfen hatte, hatte sich zerknirscht bei dem Inspektor bedankt.

Dann hat er seine alte Überheblichkeit jedoch schnell wieder gefunden und Justus, Peter und Bob darauf hingewiesen, dass sie ohne ihn den Boss nie geschnappt hätten und er dementsprechend etwas gut bei ihnen habe.

Mit breitem Grinsen spaziert er nun davon, wirft den Autoschlüssel in die Luft und fängt ihn wieder auf, und Peter würde sich nicht wundern, wenn er anfinge, zu pfeifen.

„Man kann ja sagen, was man will, aber der Anzug steht ihm“, sagt Peter halblaut, und Bob wirft ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu.

„Wer hat neulich noch gesagt, ‚Nur, weil ich bi bin heißt das nicht, dass ich keine Standards habe‘?“, erwidert er mit einem Grinsen. Dann verdreht er die Augen. „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht gerade Skinny Norris hinterher guckst.“

Ertappt wendet Peter den Blick davon ab, wie Skinny geübt über die geschlossene Tür in das Cabrio springt.

„Sowas würde ich nie tun“, behauptet er wenig überzeugend.

Einen Moment sehen sie sich todernst an, dann brechen sie beide in Gelächter aus.

Justus, der noch mit Cotta gesprochen hat, kommt zu ihnen hinüber und sieht sie irritiert an. Aber er fragt ausahmsweise nicht nach, sondern gibt einfach weiter, was er mit dem Inspektor bezüglich ihrer Zeugenaussagen besprochen hat.

* * *

Beim zweiten Mal kann Peter es noch nicht mal auf einen schicken Anzug schieben.

Sie sitzen an einem Tisch vor der Eisdiele, feiern einen weiteren gelösten Fall.

Schon von weitem sieht Peter Skinny kommen, der wild gestikulierend in sein Handy schimpft.

Als er sie bemerkt, winkt er übertrieben, nur, um ihnen im nächsten Moment den Mittelfinger zu zeigen.

Justus meckert leise über ihn, aber aus irgendeinem Grund bringt es Peter zum Grinsen.

Peter beobachtet, wie Skinny weiter geht, plötzlich mitten auf der Straße stehen bleibt, das Handy vom Ohr nimmt und es mit einem bitterbösen Blick durchbohrt. Irgendwie ist das niedlich.

„Nein“, sagt Bob entschieden und Peter weiß sofort, was er meint. „Peter, stopp.“

Peter lacht, über Bob, aber auch über Justus verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, an dem das Geschehen offenbar vorbei gegangen ist.

„Sorry, kommt nicht wieder vor“, verspricht Peter. Er hat eine dumpfe Ahnung, dass er das nicht halten wird.

* * *

Das dritte Mal bleibt Bob erspart.

Peter und Jeffrey waren am Strand und spazieren nun, die Taschen mit den Schwimmsachen über die Schulter gehängt, durch Rocky Beach zurück nach Hause.

Da kommt ihnen der blaue Sportwagen entgegen, das Verdeck wie üblich zusammen geklappt. Skinny sitzt am Steuer, breit grinsend, und nickt im Rhythmus des laut wummernden Basses vor sich hin.

Resigniert schüttelt Peter den Kopf, lässt jedoch gleichzeitig Skinny nicht aus den Augen. Der Typ ist eigentlich echt eine Plage für die Gesellschaft. Aber, muss er wieder einmal zugeben, auf seine Art sieht er trotzdem irgendwie gut aus.

„War das nicht dieser Skinny Norris?“, fragt Jeffrey.

Ertappt dreht Peter sich wieder nach vorne. Er nickt.

„Der Wagen ist echt ganz geil“, sagt Jeffrey, und Peter nickt wieder.

„M-hm“, macht er, abwesend.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sieht er noch Skinnys breites Grinsen, das ihm tatsächlich noch besser steht als seine betonte Überlegenheit. Es gibt seinem Gesicht irgendwie etwas _realeres_ , lässt ihn mehr nach dem Schwarm der Protagonistin als nach dem Antagonisten in einem High School-Film aussehen. Und ja, damit kennt Peter sich aus, als er noch mit Kelly zusammen war, haben sie öfter sowas geguckt.

Ein Schubs von Jeffrey holt ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. „Ey, hörst du mir zu?“

Peter zuckt zusammen. „Äh, was? Ja“, stammelt er. „Sorry, was hast du gesagt?“

„Ich hab gefragt, ob du weißt, was der Wagen für ein Baujahr ist“, wiederholt Jeffrey langsam und guckt dabei so durchdringend, dass er Peter für einen Moment an Bob erinnert.

„Keine Ahnung, sorry“, antwortet Peter. So ganz genau hat er sich Skinnys Auto nie angeguckt, denn ja, der Wagen ist schon ziemlich cool, aber meistens ist Peter eher damit beschäftigt, den Besitzer zu betrachten.

Gottverdammt, es kann doch wohl nicht wirklich angehen, dass er ausgerechnet auf Skinny Norris steht!

„Sag mal“, setzt Jeffrey da an, und Peter weiß, dass er definitiv nicht hören will, wie der Satz weiter geht. „Kann es sein, dass du was für Norris übrig hast?“

Innerlich windet Peter sich, überlegt verzweifelt, wie er Jeffrey unauffällig von dem Thema ablenken kann, aber ihm fällt nichts ein. Sein Hirn hat auf stur geschaltet und springt nur zwischen verschiedenen, besonders vorteilhaften, Erinnerungen an Skinny hin und her.

Wie er ganz lässig an seinen Wagen gelehnt auf ihn, Justus und Bob gewartet hat, als sie Calhoon hochnehmen wollten. Wie er genüsslich an einer Zigarette zieht. Wie er neulich auf den Schrottplatz geschlendert kam, als gehörte ihm die Welt. Wie er ins Handy flucht oder gelegentlich Gegenstände so böse anstarrt, als hätten sie ihn persönlich beleidigt.

„...kann schon sein“, gibt Peter widerwillig zu, als ihm klar wird, dass sein Schweigen Jeffrey die Frage eigentlich schon beantwortet hat.

Am liebsten würde er sich verstecken.

Mit Jeffrey über Mädchen zu reden ist das einfachste der Welt. Aber das hier könnte leicht die unangenehmste Unterhaltung sein, die sie je geführt haben. Obwohl es durchaus auch einfach daran liegen könnte, dass Skinny Norris nun einmal _Skinny Norris_ ist.

Jeffrey lacht, aber zu Peters Beruhigung klingt es nicht so, als würde er ihn auslachen.

„Tja, über Geschmack kann man nicht streiten“, sagt er. „Aber ganz im Ernst? Mein Beileid.“

Damit ist die Spannung wieder gebrochen, auch wenn es Peter immer noch peinlich ist, und er lacht ebenfalls. „Ja, fick dich.“

* * *

Beim vierten Mal fällt dann auch bei Justus der Groschen.

Es ist nach ihrem Fall mit Mr Kingstone*, und sie sitzen gemütlich auf Campingstühlen vor der Zentrale, Eistee in der Hand, und schauen Skinny dabei zu, wie er seine Schuld begleicht und den Schrottplatz aufräumt.

Es ist heiß, die Sonne brennt vom Himmel, und Peter, Justus und Bob sind ganz froh, dass sie regungslos im Schatten sitzen können, während Skinny mit allerlei Trödel von A nach B läuft. Er hat sein T-Shirt ausgezogen, und Justus und Bob haben großen Spaß dabei, ihn extra noch ein wenig hin und her zu schicken.

Peter ist ein wenig fasziniert davon, dass Skinny bisher außer ein paar genervten Blicken und gelegentlichem Fluchen noch gar nicht auf die Schikanen reagiert hat. Hauptsächlich ist er aber damit beschäftigt, ihn nicht allzu auffällig anzustarren.

Skinny hebt eine Kiste, unter seiner Haut spannen sich schlanke Muskeln an, Schweiß glänzt im Sonnenlicht. Er stellt seine Last nach Justus‘ Anweisungen woanders wieder ab, fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

Am liebsten würde Peter das übernehmen, ihm durch die Haare streichen, das Salz von seiner Haut lecken, das Stöhnen, mit dem er einen besonders schweren Traktorreifen zur Seite rollt, in anderem Kontext hören…

Peter kehrt in die Realität zurück, als Skinny mit einer Kiste Werkzeug hinter dem Pick-Up verschwindet.

Justus und Bob beobachten ihn.

Nur mit Mühe kann er verhindern, dass er zusammen zuckt. „Was?“, fährt er sie an. Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung.

Bob senkt nur den Blick, grinst in seinen Eistee. Doch Justus mustert ihn wie ein Rätsel.

Dann huschen seine Augen zu Skinny hinüber. Zurück zu Peter.

Peter kann sehen, wie er eins und eins zusammen zählt.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil, bevor Justus auf die Lösung kommt, weicht Peter seinem Blick aus. Justus‘ Reaktion kann er am schlechtesten einschätzen.

„Nicht dein Ernst, Peter“, murmelt Justus schließlich.

Hilflos hebt Peter die Schultern, versucht (vergeblich) nicht Skinny mit den Augen zu folgen, als er eine Tür quer über den Platz trägt.

„Ausgerechnet Skinny?“ Natürlich kann Justus es nicht einfach gut sein lassen. Das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen. „Eigentlich hätte ich dir besseren Geschmack zugetraut.“

Da reißt Peter der Geduldsfaden. „Ich hab dich nie damit aufgezogen, dass du seit vier Jahren in Hugenay verknallt bist“, gibt er ebenso leise, aber ein wenig ungehaltener zurück. „also geh mir jetzt nicht auf die Nerven!“

Justus zupft unzufrieden an seinem T-Shirt herum. „Wenigstens ist Mr Hugenay ein ausgesprochen intelligenter und gebildeter Mann.“ 

Da kann Peter tatsächlich nur lachen. „Ja, und ungefähr dreimal so alt wie wir.“

Darauf fällt Justus offensichtlich auch nichts mehr ein.

Neben ihnen schüttelt es Bob mit stummem Gelächter. Krampfhaft hält er sich an seinem Glas fest, um es nicht zu verschütten. 

Stumm starren Justus und Peter sich an, keiner will der erste sein, der aufgibt. Schließlich seufzt Justus und wirft resigniert die Hände in die Luft.

„So lange ich mir nicht allzu oft angucken muss, wie du Skinny Norris hinterher schaust...“

Peter ist ein bisschen erleichtert. Das Gefühl wird jedoch schnell vertrieben, als Bob sich zu Wort meldet.

„Keine Chance, Erster. Peter kann schon seit nem Monat nicht die Augen von ihm lassen“, stellt er fest.

Am liebsten würde Peter ihn erwürgen.

„Gar nicht wahr“, widerspricht er, aber Bob lässt sich davon natürlich nicht beeindrucken.

Er grinst bloß, auf eine Weise, die so viel bedeutet wie _Wenn du das sagst…_

Es gibt ein dumpfes Geräusch, als Skinny sich neben ihnen auf den Boden fallen lässt.

„Ich hab jetzt Pause“, erklärt er, bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen kann.

„Du hast deine Schuld auch schon fast beglichen“, gesteht Bob ihm zu.

Skinny erwidert irgendwas, aber Peter hört nicht hin. Er ist abgelenkt von der schwarzen Tinte, die am Rand der tief sitzenden Jeans zum Vorschein gekommen ist. Bisher wusste er gar nicht, dass Skinny tätowiert ist, und jetzt in seine Neugier geweckt. Er wüsste wirklich gerne, was das für ein Motiv ist

Vielleicht eine Schlange? Oder ein Drache? Er meint, Schuppen zu erkennen, kann es jedoch nicht ganz sehen. 

„Was guckst du so, Shaw?“

Ertappt schreckt Peter zusammen. Schnell hebt er den Blick zu Skinnys Augen. „Ich? Was? Ich mach doch gar nichts!“

Justus und Bob versuchen mit bedingtem Erfolg, sich ein Lachen zu verkneifen.

Skinny setzt sich auf und fixiert Peter neugierig.

„Wenn du gleich weitermachst, bist du in ner halben Stunde fertig“, wirft Bob ein, lenkt Skinny ab, und rettet Peter gnädig vor der Nachfrage, der er sich sonst sicher gleich hätte stellen müssen.

Mit einem Seufzen steht Skinny auf. Er wirft Peter noch einen Blick zu, dann macht er sich wieder an die Arbeit.

Sicherlich bildet Peter es sich nur ein, dass Skinny jetzt häufiger zu ihnen herüber schaut.

Peter bedauert es sehr, dass Skinny sein T-Shirt wieder überzieht, als Justus ihm mitteilt, er habe seine Arbeit geleistet. 

„Willst du noch ne Cola?“, bietet er an, bevor er sich aufhalten kann.

Obwohl er fest mit einem Kommentar von Justus oder Bob rechnet, kommt nichts. Und Skinny nickt, sagt „Das wäre nice, ja“, und fängt die Dose auf, die Peter ihm zuwirft.

Ohne dem Inhalt Zeit zu geben, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, macht Skinny die Dose auf und Peter starrt ihn unwillkürlich an, als er hastig den überquellenden Schaum abtrinkt.

Erst, als Justus sich neben ihm räuspert, bekommt Peter seine Augen wieder unter Kontrolle. 

Für einen langen Moment herrscht Schweigen, aber es ist nicht so unangenehm, wie es hätte sein können. Dann stellt Skinny die leere Dose auf dem kleinen Gartentisch ab und erklärt: „Ich hau ab.“

Bevor Peter sich zusammenreißen kann, hat er gesagt: „Ich muss auch nach Hause.“

Bob und Justus werfen ihm wissende Blicke zu, die er geflissentlich ignoriert. Vielleicht hat er das nur gesagt, um mit Skinny zum Tor gehen zu können und ihn dabei beobachten zu können, wie er wegfährt. Aber das müssen ihm seine Freunde ja nicht noch unter die Nase reiben.

Skinny mustert ihn nur kurz, sagt jedoch nichts. Nebeneinander gehen sie zum Tor hinüber. Der blaue Sportwagen steht gleich dort an der Straße, und unwillkürlich hält Peter daneben inne.

„Sag mal, Shaw, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“, erkundigt Skinny sich mit einem Grinsen, „Du benimmst dich n bisschen komisch in letzter Zeit.“

„Nichts ist los“, lügt Peter mit wenig Überzeugung.

Skinny hebt eine Augenbraue. „Nichts?“, wiederholt er mit feiner Ironie in der Stimme. „Ganz sicher?“

Peter wendet den Blick ab, zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ganz sicher.“ Irgendwie kommt das nicht so selbstsicher rüber, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Dann hast du ja bestimmt auch keine Lust, nächste Woche mit mir ins Kino zu gehen, oder?“, erkundigt Skinny sich, so beiläufig, dass Peter erstmal gar nicht begreift, was er da gerade gehört hat.

Abrupt sieht er Skinny wieder an, sucht in seinem Gesicht nach einem Hinweis darauf, dass Skinny ihn verarschen will. Zu seiner Überraschung findet er keinen. 

„Als- als Date?“, würgt er hervor. Er kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Skinny das gerade gesagt hat.

Jetzt verdreht er die Augen, und Peter macht sich schon darauf gefasst, doch ausgelacht zu werden. „Nee, ich brauch n Alibi“, spottet er.

Für einen Moment zieht Peter die Möglichkeit ernsthaft in Betracht. Was, wenn Skinny wirklich bloß ein Alibi braucht? Die Vorstellung, dass Skinny Norris – _Skinny Norris_ – ihn gerade ins Kino eingeladen haben sollte, auf ein _Date_ , ist irgendwie fast abwegiger.

Kopfschüttelnd dreht Skinny sich weg. „Okay, vergiss, was ich gesagt hab, Schisser.“ Er klingt unzufrieden, beinahe… enttäuscht?

Vielleicht war das doch kein Witz. „Nein“, sagt Peter hastig, „Ich meine, ja!“ Er weiß gerade selber nicht, was er eigentlich sagen will. Er atmet tief durch, zwingt sich, einen vollständigen Satz zu bilden. „Ich meine, ich will mit dir ins Kino gehen.“

Da zieht wieder das vertraute Grinsen über Skinnys Gesicht, das Peter vielleicht etwas zu gerne mag. „Ich hol dich am Samstag um sieben ab“, beschließt Skinny. Ohne Peter Zeit für eine Diskussion zu geben, steigt er in seinen Wagen.

Peter kann nur nicken. Wahrscheinlich hat sich gerade das idiotischste Strahlen der Welt über sein Gesicht ausgebreitet, aber irgendwie kann er sich nicht mal dafür schämen.

„Dann sehen wir uns Samstag“, verabschiedet Skinny sich, und fährt davon.

Peter sieht dem Wagen noch einen Moment hinterher, dann dreht er um und geht wieder zurück zu Justus und Bob.

„Wolltest du nicht nach Hause?“, erkundigt Bob sich mit einer Belustigung in der Stimme, für die Peter ihn am liebsten von dem wackligen Liegestuhl schmeißen würde.

„Ich hab Samstag n Date.“ Immer noch kann er nicht ganz glauben, dass das gerade wirklich passiert ist.

Justus und Bob wechseln einen Blick, dann vergräbt Justus stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen. „Oh Gott“, murmelt er undeutlich, „Wenn ich erleben muss, wie du mit Skinny Norris rumknutschst, geh ich mich aufhängen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *„Ein schwarzer Tag für Mr Kingstone“, aus der Kurzgeschichtensammlung „und der schwarze Tag“


	2. Chapter 2

Es ist Samstagabend, fünf vor sieben, und Peter sitzt wie auf glühenden Kohlen. Alle zwanzig Sekunden schaut er aus dem Fenster die Straße hinunter.

Er gibt es zu, er ist nervös. Aber immerhin ist das hier ein Date. Ein Date mit _Skinny Norris_ , was er immer noch nicht ganz verarbeitet hat.

Wieder geht er zum Spiegel hinüber, steckt das Hemd in die Hose, und zieht es wieder heraus. Dann fährt er sich durch die Haare. Bloß gut, dass seine Eltern nicht zuhause sind. Sein Vater würde ihm einen Haufen gut gemeinter Ratschläge geben, die ihn hauptsächlich verrückt machen würden, und seine Mutter würde ihn vermutlich ein bisschen auslachen.

Immerhin hat Skinny _ihn_ eingeladen. Ganz von selbst.

Je länger er darüber nachdenkt, desto weniger ist er sich sicher, ob das eine gute Idee ist. Schließlich war er noch nie länger mit Skinny alleine. Was, wenn sie sich gar nicht verstehen? Wenn sie sich gar nichts zu sagen haben?

Nur, weil er Skinny aus irgendeinem Grund attraktiv findet, heißt das nicht, dass sie zwangsläufig plötzlich miteinander zurecht kommen werden.

Aber wenigstens gehen sie ins Kino. Da muss man sich nicht unterhalten, und hinterher hat man was, worüber man reden kann.

Er schaut erneut aus dem Fenster. Immer noch kein blauer Sportwagen.

Er setzt sich auf die Treppe, holt das Handy hervor, guckt nach neuen Nachrichten. Aufmunternde Worte von Bob und Jeffrey – und von Justus die Versicherung, dass sie ihn sofort abholen kommen, wenn Skinny sich daneben benimmt. Peter muss schmunzeln.

Im nächsten Moment fährt er vor Schreck zusammen, als es an der Tür klingelt. Er springt auf, schiebt das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche, und öffnet.

Skinny trägt T-Shirt und Lederjacke, und ein Grinsen, bei dem Peters Magen eine kleine Achterbahnfahrt hinlegt. Mit Looping.

„Hey“, bringt er hervor.

„Hey“, erwidert Skinny, nickt zum Wagen hinüber, der vor der Einfahrt steht. „Wollen wir?“

Peter nickt. Und hat plötzlich alles vergessen, was Bob je darüber erwähnt hat, wie man sich auf einem ersten Date benehmen sollte. 

Er schließt hinter sich ab, folgt Skinny zum Auto hinüber. Hält davor inne.

Skinny geht zur Fahrertür. Übers Dach wirft er Peter einen Blick zu und grinst. „Du musst schon einsteigen“, spottet er freundlich, „Ich werd dir ganz bestimmt nicht die Tür aufhalten.“

Kopfschüttelnd lässt Peter sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen. Aber er muss dabei lächeln. „Hatte ich jetzt auch nicht erwartet“, verteidigt er sich.

Statt einer Antwort lässt Skinny den Motor an und lenkt den Wagen die Straße hinunter.

„Welchen- ähm, an welchen Film hattest du denn gedacht?“, fragt Peter schnell, bevor die Stille unangenehm wird.

Skinny zuckt mit den Schultern, Peter spürt es mehr als das er es sieht, denn er hält den Blick schön auf die Straße gerichtet. Sonst fängt er wieder an, Skinny anzustarren.

„Seit ein paar Tagen läuft dieser neue Zombie-Film“, erklärt Skinny gut gelaunt.

Peter möchte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und schreien. Tut er aber natürlich nicht. Stattdessen bringt er ein „Okay“ hervor, dass vielleicht ein kleines bisschen erschreckt klingt.

Skinny wirft ihm einen Blick von der Seite zu. „Ich dachte, du magst Horrorfilme?“

„Ja, schon...“, antwortet Peter zögernd. Sollte er zugeben, dass er Horrorfilme zwar mag, dass das aber nicht bedeutet, dass er nicht regelmäßig Schiss kriegen würde? Und er ist sich wirklich nicht sicher, ob es so gut ist, wenn er den Großteil ihres ersten Dates versteckt hinter seinen eigenen Händen verbringt.

Dann erst fällt ihm auf, was Skinny da gerade gesagt hat. „Woher weißt du, dass ich Horrorfilme guck?“, erkundigt er sich überrascht.

Skinny lacht. „Hast du vergessen, dass ich euer erklärter Erzfeind bin?“, stichelt er, „Ich muss sowas wissen.“

Peter verdreht die Augen, aber irgendwie ist es schon süß, wenn Skinny sich selbst den _Erzfeind_ nennt. Denn auch wenn sie diese Bezeichnung schon so lang benutzen, dass Peter eigentlich daran gewöhnt ist – je älter er wird desto öfter muss er darüber schmunzeln, dass sie mit dreizehn Jahren einen _Erzfeind_ hatten. Als wären sie Superhelden oder so.

„Nein, im Ernst“, gibt Skinny ihm dann aber doch noch eine richtige Antwort, „Ich hab dich früher manchmal in der Videothek gesehen, als es die noch gab, und du standst meistens bei den Horrorfilmen.“

Schon wieder muss Peter lächeln. Sie haben dort früher oft Filme ausgeliehen, wenn einer von ihnen sturmfrei hatte, und dann die halbe Nacht im Wohnzimmer gesessen. Und jetzt wo er drüber nachdenkt, erinnert er sich auch daran, Skinny dort gelegentlich gesehen zu haben. Aber nach welchen Filmen der gesucht hat, das weiß er nicht mehr.

„Das hast du dir gemerkt?“ Eigentlich ist es schon fast bedenklich. Aber zu Skinnys Verteidigung haben Peter, Justus und Bob dafür andere Informationen über ihn gesammelt.

„Du hast dich irgendwann mal drüber aufgeregt, dass du irgendnen Film nicht ausleihen durftest, weil der ab 18 war, und ich hab dich n bisschen ausgelacht, weil ich nen guten Draht zu dem Besitzer hatte und der deswegen bei mir auf sowas nicht geachtet hat.“

„Ach so“, murmelt Peter, und weiß schon wieder nicht, was er als nächstes sagen soll. 

Bob würde jetzt bestimmt irgendwas interessantes einfallen, aber Peter hat nun einmal wirklich keine Übung, wenn es um erste Dates geht. Sein letztes erstes Date war mit Kelly, und das ist schon so lange her, dass es eigentlich kaum noch wahr ist. Und sie hatten zumindest die Schule, über die sie reden konnten, das hat ihnen solange Gesprächsstoff gegeben, bis sie etwas besseres gefunden hatten. Aber worüber soll er mit Skinny reden?

Der scheint übrigens das gleiche Problem zu haben, spielt am Radio herum, was Peter zumindest ein bisschen beruhigt. Dann geht es vielleicht nicht nur ihm so.

Ein bekannter Popsong beginnt, und fluchend wechselt Skinny erneut den Sender.

„Ich hasse dieses verdammte Lied“, knurrt er. Es klingt ein bisschen gezwungen, aber Peter ist dankbar für die Vorlage.

„Ich kann den auch nicht mehr hören“, stimmt er zu, „An der Imbissbude am Strand läuft der gefühlt in Dauerschleife.“

Skinny findet einen Sender mit klassischem Rock, und _Princes of the Universe_ löst den Pop ab.

„Das ist besser“, stellt Skinny fest. Er scheint Peters überraschten Seitenblick zu spüren, denn er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Mit Freddie kann man nichts falsch machen.“

Mit oberflächlicher Unterhaltung über Musik retten sie sich bis zum Kino. Peter gehört zu den Leuten, die von allem ein bisschen was hören, und so finden sie zumindest ein wenig Gemeinsamkeit.

Skinny parkt den Wagen eine Straße vom Kino entfernt, und sie laufen das letzte Stück. Peter ist sich die ganze Zeit ausgesprochen bewusst, wie dicht Skinny neben ihm ist. Er hat die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben, und Peter tut es ihm gleich.

Irgendwie schaffen sie es bis ins Gebäude, ohne dass ein allzu unangenehmes Schweigen entsteht.

„Ich hol die Karten, organisierst du uns Popcorn?“, schlägt Skinny vor, als die Glastür hinter ihnen wieder zuschwingt.

„Äh, klar“, willigt Peter ein, „Was willst du trinken?“

„Cola?“ Skinny klingt nicht hundertprozentig überzeugt, aber Peter gibt ihm keine Zeit, seine Meinung zu ändern.

Er ist ganz froh über die kurze Pause – sich einen Moment nicht Gedanken über Unterhaltung machen zu müssen. Denn wenn er ehrlich ist, ist er nicht so entpannt, wie er es sein könnte. Denn ihm fällt immer wieder ein, dass das hier nicht nur ein _Date_ ist, er ist hier mit _Skinny Norris_ – mit Skinny Norris, der ihn anscheinend tatsächlich leiden kann.

Bisher hat er zumindest noch nichts gesagt oder getan, das der Vermutung in Peters Hinterkopf, das hier könnte bloß ein riesiger Scherz auf seine Kosten sein, neue Nahrung gegeben hätte.

Peter holt zwei Cola und eine große Tüte Popcorn. Als er sich suchend umsieht, steht Skinny noch am Kartenschalter.

Die Lederjacke steht ihm wirklich gut, fällt Peter nicht zum ersten Mal auf. Zusammen mit der verwaschenen Jeans sieht sie irgendwie so mühelos cool aus.

Skinny dreht sich um, fängt Peters Blick auf, und grinst wieder so gelassen. Das gefällt Peter sowieso am besten an Skinny, die völlige Gelassenheit, die er die meiste Zeit ausstrahlt. 

Nicht gelassen wie Justus, der immer einen Plan hat und darauf vertraut, dass sein Plan und sein Grips schon alles regeln werden, sondern gelassen auf eine müßige Art, die sagt, dass er eben keinen Plan hat, aber eigentlich auch keinen braucht. 

Zwei Mädchen machen ihm unwillkürlich Platz, als Skinny durch die Eingangshalle zu Peter hinüber schlendert, aber der scheint das gar nicht mitzukriegen. Er grinst immer noch, und Peter – verdammt, Peter starrt schon wieder.

Schnell senkt er den Blick, um einen Schluck von seiner Cola zu nehmen. 

„Vierte Reihe von hinten ist okay?“, will Skinny wissen, als er bei Peter ankommt. Als wäre es nicht sowieso schon zu spät.

„Nicht letzte Reihe?“, scherzt Peter, und bereut es im selben Augenblick.

Denn Skinny wirft ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und erkundigt sich: „Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?“

„Vierte von hinten ist super“, lenkt Peter schnell ab. „Sollen wir schon mal rein gehen?“

Skinny wirft einen Blick zur Uhr und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Warum nicht.“ Er lacht. „Sonst verpassen wir noch die ganze Werbung.“

Peter verdreht die Augen und geht schnell vor. Je eher der Film losgeht, desto besser. 

Die Sitze, die auf ihren Karten stehen, stellen sich als ein Pärchensitz heraus. Am liebsten würde Peter fragen, ob Skinny die absichtlich ausgesucht hat, aber er traut sich nicht. Und Skinny lässt es zum Glück auch unkommentiert.

Der Saal ist fast leer, außer ihnen scheint nur eine Handvoll Leute Lust auf Zombies und Horror zu haben. Es macht nicht wirklich einen Unterschied, ob sie in der letzten Reihe oder vier Reihen weiter vorne sitzen, schießt es Peter durch den Kopf, bevor er sich zur Ordnung ruft.

Das hier ist ein _erstes_ Date, er hat definitiv nicht vor, mit Skinny in einem dunklen Kino rumzumachen. Schon gar nicht, wenn gleichzeitig vor ihnen eklige Wiedergänger einer Gruppe Jugendlicher das Leben zur Hölle macht. 

Die Werbung und die Trailer laufen, dann beginnt der Film, und schon nach kurzer Zeit starrt Peter nur noch wie gebannt auf die Leinwand. Der Plot ist besser, als er erwartet hatte, und er schafft fast die Hälfte des Filmes, bevor er es ihm zu viel wird und er unweigerlich hinter seinen Händen in Deckung geht.

Die Zombies haben inzwischen drei Viertel der Gruppe gefressen, doch nun beginnt ein Versteckspiel, bei dem Peter kaum zugucken kann.

Quälend langsam öffnet die Heldin eine Tür, hinter der Dunkelheit gähnt, und nur ganz vorsichtig blinzelt Peter zwischen seinen Fingern hervor.

„Na komm her, Schisser“, meldet Skinny sich da zu Wort, und als Peter zu ihm schaut, hat er einladend den Arm ausgestreckt. Sein blödes Grinsen ist so breit, dass ihm eigentlich die Ohren abfallen müssten. „Ich beschütz dich vor den bösen Zombies.“

Für einen langen Moment denkt Peter ernsthaft darüber nach, ihm eine zu klatschen. Oder alternativ einfach aufzustehen und zu gehen. 

Als auf der Leinwand unerwartet ein Zombie an der Kellerluke rüttelt, hinter der die Heldin sich gerade versteckt hat, fährt Peter zusammen. 

Skinny ruckt auffordernd mit dem Kopf, und Peter gibt nach. Schnell rutscht er an Skinny heran, der den Arm um ihn legt und ihn näher zieht.

Und Peter würde lügen, wenn er behauptete, dass es sich nicht gut anfühlen würde. Irgendwie ist es angenehm, von ihm festgehalten zu werden, anstatt den starken Mann spielen zu müssen. Denn Kelly hat bei Horrorfilmen immer mindestens genauso viel Angst gekriegt wie er.

Außerdem riecht Skinny überraschend gut. Nicht nach Rauch, wie Peter erwartet hat, aber irgendwie unverkennbar maskulin, und das macht mehr mit Peter, als er zugeben mag.

„Schisser“, flüstert Skinny ihm ins Ohr, aber irgendwie klingt es diesmal beinahe nett.

Und auf einmal hat er den Verdacht, dass Skinny ganz genau wusste, was er tat, als er einen Horrorfilm ausgesucht hat.

Aber wenn er ganz ehrlich ist, will er sich nicht beschweren. 

Die Heldin durchsucht mittlerweile den Keller, und die Musik wird immer unheimlicher. Irgendetwas murmelt Skinny neben ihm, aber erst als er sich darauf konzentriert, kann Peter ihn verstehen.

„Jump scare, jump scare, jump scare“, flüstert er mit einem unerwarteten Singsang in der Stimme, während seine Augen an der Leinwand kleben. „Jump sca-“ Ein Zombie taucht unerwartet hinter einem Regal auf. „ _Fuck!_ “

Irgendwie bringt es Peter zum Grinsen, dass diesmal auch Skinny zusammen zuckt.

Als die Heldin das Regal umwirft und damit den Kopf des Zombies in blutigem Detail zum Zerplatzen bringt, lachen sie beide, was ihnen einen ungehaltenen Blick aus der Reihe vor ihnen einbringt.

Der Film wandelt sich in den nächsten Minuten immer mehr von spannungsgeladenem Horror zu reinem Gemetzel, sodass Peter tatsächlich wieder hingucken kann. Er ist nun einmal leicht zu erschrecken, und insbesondere wenn er ganz genau weiß, dass bald etwas Unheimliches passieren wird, zerrt das so sehr an seinen Nerven, dass er kaum hinsehen kann. Aber wenn das wunderbar unecht aussehende Blut in alle Richtungen spritzt, macht ihm das keine Angst mehr.

Das bedeutet, theoretisch könnte er sich von Skinny befreien und wieder ein Stück wegrücken. Aber es ist viel zu bequem, als das er das tun würde. Ihm gefällt Skinnys Wärme neben ihm und wie Skinny ab und zu abwesend mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Arm streicht, was jedes Mal einen kleinen Schauer durch Peter jagt. 

Als der Abspann über den Bildschirm zieht, macht Peter dann doch etwas widerwillig Anstalten, aufzustehen, doch Skinny hält ihn nur umso fester.

„Sitzen bleiben“, bestimmt er, „Die Leute haben alle an dem Film gearbeitet, da können wir uns zumindest die Namen angucken.“

Also bleibt Peter sitzen. Skinnys Vehemenz überrascht ihn ein wenig, aber er muss zugeben, dass er wohl recht hat. Und wenn er sich dadurch noch ein bisschen länger an Skinny kuscheln kann, will er sich auch nicht beschweren.

Um sie herum leert sich der Saal, und unten an der Tür sieht Peter schon eine Reinigungskraft stehen. Aber Skinny scheint wirklich darauf aus zu sein, bis zum letzten Moment auszuharren.

Erst, als der Vorhang sich schließt, zieht er seinen Arm zurück, und steht auf. Fast sofort vermisst Peter die Berührung. Nicht, dass er das zugeben würde.

Also folgt er Skinnys Beispiel, nimmt seine Jacke, während Skinny tatsächlich ihre Becher und die leere Popcorntüte einsammelt.

Als sie den Saal verlassen, sagt Skinny: „Irgendwie hatte ich ja fast damit gerechnet, dass Andrews und Jonas in der Reihe hinter uns sitzen um aufzupassen, ob ich mich benehme.“

Peter verdreht die Augen. „Wir sind nicht zusammengewachsen, weißt du?“

„Ja, zum Glück“, gibt Skinny zurück, und da ist ein dreckiger Unterton in seiner Stimme, den Peter sich gerade nicht genauer angucken will. Vielleicht später, wenn er im Bett liegt.

Vor dem Saal schmeißt Skinny ihren Müll in den nächsten Eimer und fragt dann: „Und, wie fandest du den Film?“ Er grinst. „Also, das, was du mitbekommen hast, wenn du das Gesicht nicht an meiner Schulter versteckt hast.“

Peter kann schon wieder spüren, wie er rot wird. Er hätte sich gar nicht erst darauf einlassen sollen, in einen Horrorfilm zu gehen, denkt er, ohne das wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Gut“, sagt er, sich wohl bewusst, wie nichtssagend das ist. „Aber ich wusste nicht, dass du so viel Wert auf Abspänne legst.“

Skinny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich denk mir nur, so viele Leute geben sich dafür Mühe, und die meisten Leute schaffens nicht mal, fünf Minuten länger sitzen zu bleiben um das n bisschen anzuerkennen.“ Dann, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, das zugegeben zu haben, wechselt er das Thema. „Willst du noch was essen?“

Peters Magen sagt, dass er will, also gehen sie um die Ecke zum nächsten Imbiss und holen sich Burger. Diesmal funktioniert es auch mit der Unterhaltung – zuerst reden sie über den Film, kommen dann auf andere Filme und Serien zu sprechen, und bevor Peter es sich versieht, haben sie aufgegessen und streiten immer noch darüber, ob Pulp Fiction ein guter Film ist oder nicht.

Auf dem Weg zum Auto einigen sie sich darauf, dass er seine guten und seine schlechten Momente hat, dass aber ein Film nicht zwangsläufig _gut_ sein muss, um Spaß zu machen. Was sie dazu führt, die schlechtesten Filme zu vergleichen, die sie geguckt haben, und schneller, als Peter lieb ist, bremst Skinny dem Sportwagen vor dem Haus seiner Eltern.

Skinny macht den Motor aus, das Radio verstummt, und plötzlich ist es still im Wagen. Auf einmal ist Peter wieder verlegen.

„Danke“, sagt er schließlich, „Das war wirklich...“ Eine Sekunde zögert er, sucht nach einem passenden Adjektiv.

„Wenn du jetzt _nett_ sagst“, unterbricht Skinny seine Überlegung, „brech ich dir die Nase.“

Es könnte nicht offensichtlicher sein, dass er es nicht ernst meint, und Peter muss lächeln.

„Nein, keine Sorge“, gibt er zurück, spielt mit dem Saum seines Hemdes herum und senkt den Kopf. Der Blickkontakt wird ihm gerade etwas zu viel – so kann er nicht denken. „Es war wirklich schön.“

Als Skinny nicht antwortet, schaut er doch wieder auf und stellt fest, dass dieser ihn noch immer beobachtet.

Für einen Moment sehen sie sich nur an. Peter hat plötzlich einen trockenen Mund, und als er sich reflexartig über die Lippen leckt, folgen Skinnys Augen der Bewegung. Ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben, lehnt Peter sich ein Stück zu ihm herüber.

Auf halbem Weg kommt Skinny ihm entgegen, zieht Peter mit einer Hand näher.

Der Kuss ist zögerlich, beinahe zu sanft – nicht das, was Peter von Skinny erwartet hat. Unwillkürlich schließt er die Augen, konzentriert sich ganz auf das Gefühl. Skinnys Lippen auf seinen, die Hand in seinem Nacken.

Viel zu schnell ist es vorbei, Skinny löst sich ein Stück von ihm, lässt ihn jedoch nicht los.

Peters Gehirn versucht noch die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass er gerade tatsächlich Skinny Norris geküsst hat. Oder von Skinny geküsst worden ist. Wie auch immer man das betrachten will.

„Justus hat gesagt, wenn er uns beim Knutschen zugucken muss, geht er sich aufhängen“, bricht er nach einem Moment grinsend das Schweigen.

Skinny lacht auf. „Du weißt aber schon, dass das für mich eher n zusätzlicher Anreiz ist, oder?“

Dann küsst er Peter gleich noch mal. Länger diesmal, ausgiebiger und fordernder, und Peter ist schon kurz davor, ihn zu fragen, ob er mit rein kommen will. Aber inzwischen sind seine Eltern sicherlich wieder zuhause, und außerdem will er wirklich nichts überstürzen. Erst muss er rauskriegen, wo das hier hinführt. Hinführen soll.

Also macht er sich los.

„Ich sollte rein gehen“, stellt er fest.

Er weiß nicht so recht, welche Reaktion er von Skinny erwartet hat, doch es war nicht das Nicken, das er bekommt. „Okay“, sagt Skinny, und dann: „Willst du mir vielleicht noch deine Nummer geben?“

Aus irgendeinem Grund macht die Frage Peter verlegen. Sie kennen sich schon so lange, irgendwie ist es seltsam, daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie trotzdem nie wirklich Kontakt hatten. Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass sie gerade auf einem _Date_ waren.

„Klar“, bringt er hervor, und Skinny hält ihm sein Handy hin.

Als Kontaktname ist Shaw eingegeben, und Peter muss lächeln. Schnell tippt er seine Nummer ein, reicht das Handy zurück, und sagt leise: „Ich glaub, du kannst _Peter_ sagen.“

Skinny hebt den Kopf, und scheint den gleichen Moment unerwarteter Erkenntnis zu haben, der Peter ein paar Sekunden vorher aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hat. Aber es dauert nur einen Augenblick, bevor er grinst.

„Soll ich nicht bei _Schisser_ bleiben?“, stichelt er, und Peter muss lachen.

„Du hast mich absichtlich in einen Horrorfilm geschleppt, oder?“, erkundigt er sich dann, bringt seinen Verdacht von zuvor zum Ausdruck.

Skinny hat nicht mal den Anstand, beschämt auszusehen. Er grinst nur noch breiter und zuckt mit den Schultern. „Könnte schon sein. Und hat doch bestens funktioniert.“

„Du bist furchtbar“, stellt Peter fest.

„Und trotzdem bist du mit mir ausgegangen.“ Wie schon als er Peter eingeladen hat, mit ihm ins Kino zu gehen, klingt Skinny plötzlich wieder fast unsicher, zweifelnd. Als könnte er ebenso wenig glauben, dass Peter sich für ihn interessiert, wie anders herum. 

Peter zuckt mit den Schultern, nickt. Wahrscheinlich sollte er darauf jetzt etwas erwidern, aber ihm will nichts einfallen. Vor allem, weil er noch nicht so weit ist, dass er Skinny gestehen würde, dass er ihn wirklich anziehend findet. Irgendwann, bei einem späteren Treffen, wenn es weitere geben sollte.

Denn auch wenn er sich nicht traut, gleich danach zu fragen, hat er schon die Hoffnung, dass das erste Date nicht auch das letzte gewesen sein sollte.

Verlegen wechselt er das Thema. Der Abschied läuft ein bisschen unbeholfen ab, auf einmal scheinen sie beide nicht mehr zu wissen, was sie sagen sollen. 

Aber dann ist Peter ausgestiegen, geht zum Haus hinüber. An der Tür hält er inne, dreht sich noch mal um, winkt. Skinny nickt ihm zu, dann macht er den Motor wieder an.

Kaum hat Peter die Haustür hinter sich zugemacht, vibriert sein Handy. Eine neue Nachricht von einer unbekannten Nummer.

_Nächste Woche, gleiche Zeit?_

Ein Lächeln breitet sich auf Peters Gesicht aus, und schnell schreibt er zurück: _Gerne._


	3. Chapter 3

Der nächste Samstag kommt schneller, als Skinny erwartet hat, und gleichzeitig irgendwie nicht schnell genug.

Zum Glück muss er die ganze Woche arbeiten, in dem Lager eines Großhandels, wo er einen mies bezahlten Aushilfsjob bekommen hat, sonst wären ihm die Tage vermutlich endlos vorgekommen.

So richtig gefällt ihm nicht, wie sehr er sich darauf freut. Das Gefühl behagt ihm nicht. Er macht sich nicht gerne von anderen abhängig.

Aber gleichzeitig ist es eben irgendwie auch ganz… schön.

Diesmal holt Shaw ihn ab. Nein, nicht Shaw, _Peter_ , korrigiert er sich in Gedanken. Es hat einfach zu süß ausgesehen, als Peter das gesagt hatte. Ganz verlegen ist er gewesen, und Skinny hatte noch nie etwas niedlicheres gesehen.

Wenn auch widerwillig, er muss es schon zugeben – er kann den zweiten Schnüffler wirklich gut leiden. 

Und der erste Abend ist auch ziemlich gut verlaufen. Er hat ein bisschen gepokert, als er Peter eingeladen hat – und für eine Sekunde befürchtet, er hätte sich verzockt, sich etwas eingebildet, das gar nicht da war – aber es hat sich gelohnt.

Es ist kurz vor sieben, und Skinny greift schon mal seine Jacke und geht hinunter zur Straße. Er hat keine Ahnung, was Peter vorhat, alle Nachfragen haben zu keinem Ergebnis geführt. Das ist ein bisschen frustrierend, aber Skinny ist bereit, sich darauf einzulassen.

Neben dem Block, in dem Skinny zur Zeit wohnt, stehen einige Einfamilienhäuser, und im Vorgarten des nächstliegenden blühen verschiedene bunte Wildblumen. 

Für einen Moment überlegt Skinny, dann schaut er sich kurz um, bevor er sein Taschenmesser hervor holt und sich schnell ein paar klaut.

Denn auch wenn man ihm das nicht unbedingt zutrauen mag – er weiß, wie man sich anständig benimmt, wenn er will, und er kennt auch die sozialen Gepflogenheiten. Obwohl er sie meistens ignoriert. Aber wenn er etwas will, kann es manchmal hilfreich sein, auf bewährte Mittel zurück zu greifen.

Und Peter ist definitiv der Typ, den man mit sowas beeindrucken kann.

Er muss nicht mehr lange warten, bis der rote MG in die Straße einbiegt und vor ihm zum Stehen kommt.

Durch das offene Fenster grüßt ihn Peters Grinsen. Skinny hebt die Blumen. „Ich hab was für dich.“

Peters Blick huscht zwischen dem Strauß und dem Garten nebenan hin und her. Er hebt eine Augenbraue und Skinny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Sei froh, dass du überhaupt Blumen kriegst.“

Das bringt Peter zum Lachen, und zufrieden lässt Skinny sich auf den Beifahrerplatz fallen. Er drückt Peter die Blumen in die Hand, der eine halbe, zögerliche Bewegung auf ihn zumacht, dann jedoch abbricht, als wären ihm plötzlich Zweifel gekommen.

Skinny nimmt ihm die Entscheidung ab und zieht ihn in einen kurzen Kuss. Als er ihn wieder loslässt, ist Peter tatsächlich schon wieder ein bisschen rot geworden, und Skinny muss schmunzeln.

Irgendwie hat das war.

„Willst du dann auch losfahren?“, erkundigt er sich, und Peter schreckt zusammen.

„Äh, ja, sorry“, murmelt er. Wirft dann den Blumen in seiner Hand einen überraschten Blick zu, und legt sie auf dem Rücksitz ab.

Er fährt los, biegt auf die Straße Richtung Ortsausgang ab.

„Was macht dein Arm?“, erkundigt Peter sich.

Sie haben die Woche über immer mal wieder geschrieben, und Skinny hat sich darüber beschwert, dass ihm ein Karton voller Kaffeebohnen fast den Unterarm zerquetscht hat. Als Gesprächseinstieg ist es so gut wie alles andere.

„Geht schon wieder“, antwortet er, „Das schlimmste war, dass die Kollegin, die mir zu Hilfe gekommen ist, so knappe eins fünfzig groß ist und wahrscheinlich weniger wiegt als der Karton es getan hat.“

Peter lacht, beschleunigt gleichzeitig als sie das Ortsschild passieren. „Dein Stolz hat also am meisten gelitten?“

„Aber sowas von.“

„Falls es dir dann besser geht“, Peter klingt etwas verlegen, „Mich hats gestern in der Schule direkt vor dem Direx auf die Fresse gelegt.“

Jetzt ist Skinny dran, zu lachen. „Wie hast du das denn hingekriegt? Hat dir einer n Bein gestellt?“

„Nein...“, seufzt Peter. „Das war leider ganz allein meine eigene Dummheit.“

Für eine Weile erzählt er in aller Ausführlichkeit eine Geschichte, in der ein nasser Fußboden und Sportschuhe mit sehr glattem Profil eine zentrale Rolle spielen. 

Sie lachen beide darüber, und Skinny ist kurz davor, zu schildern, was ihm auf Arbeit in den letzten Tagen sonst noch so Lustiges passiert ist.

Doch in diesem Moment kommt ihm die Route, die sie nehmen, plötzlich bekannt vor und er verdreht die Augen. „Bitte sag mir, dass wir nicht hinfahren, wo ich denke, dass wir hinfahren.“ 

Denn anscheinend sind sie gerade auf dem Weg zu _dem_ Pärchen-Spot in der näheren Ungebung, ein Parkplatz am Rande des Strandes. Skinny und Dylan waren dort manchmal, haben spätabends mit Gummimasken über dem Gesicht an Autoscheiben geklopft um Pärchen beim Rumknutschen zu erschrecken. Bis Dylan irgendwann am eigenen Leib erfahren hat, warum es ‚ _Fight_ or Flight‘-Impuls heißt.

„Tun wir nicht“, erwidert Peter, ohne den Blick von der Straße zu nehmen.

Trotzdem scheint er Skinnys zweifelnden Blick zu spüren.

„Versprochen“, versichert er, „Das würde ich dir nicht antun.“

Unwillkürlich muss Skinny grinsen. „Gut“, stellt er fest und achtet darauf, den ungezwungenen Tonfall beizubehalten, „Denn ich kann dich zwar ganz gut leiden, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich dich _so_ gut leiden kann.“ 

Schon wieder kriecht eine leichte Röte Peters Wangen hinauf. 

„Ich kann dich auch gut leiden“, murmelt er so hastig, dass Skinny ihn fast nicht versteht. 

„Gut zu wissen“, erwidert er leise, und Peter wird noch ein bisschen röter.

Er sieht wirklich zum Anbeißen aus.

Bevor Skinny sich noch irgendetwas Dummes einfallen lassen kann um Peter weiter aus dem Konzept zu bringen, fährt dieser auf einen unscheinbaren kleinen Parkplatz.

„Wir sind da“, erklärt er.

Überrascht sieht Skinny sich um – neben dem Wagen führt eine schmale Treppe die Klippen hinunter, unten ist ein schmaler Strandabschnitt, dahinter der Ozean.

„Aber- hier ist nichts?“, entschlüpft es ihm.

Peter wirft ihm einen verständnislosen Blick zu. „Das Meer? Strand?“

Ein ungebetenes Gefühl der Unsicherheit macht sich in Skinny breit. Er ist nicht der große Naturfreund, und ehrlich gesagt weiß er nicht, was er hier anfangen soll. Wenn es ihn mal an den Strand verschlägt, dann üblicherweise spätabends mit Freunden und einer Menge Alkohol. Aber das hier? Er weiß wirklich nicht, was sie hier zu zweit machen sollen.

„Okay...“, Zögernd steigt er aus. Sofort fährt ihm der Wind durch die Haare, trägt den Geruch des Wassers zu ihm herauf, und kurz ist Skinny versucht, sich einfach wieder ins Auto zu setzen. Er ist _wirklich_ kein Natur-Mensch.

Dylan würde ihm wahrscheinlich sagen, dass sowas davon kommt, wenn man was mit einem Surferboy anfängt.

Apropos Suferboy, Peter ist auch ausgestiegen, hat die Augen geschlossen und atmet tief ein. Ein glückliches Lächeln hat sich über sein Gesicht ausgebreitet, und irgendwie muss Skinny zugeben, dass es was hat, ihn so zu sehen. Das hier ist Peters Element, und er scheint sich wirklich wohl zu fühlen.

Also wird Skinny das hier wohl oder übel durchstehen müssen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm.

Er seufzt.

Peter hat die Augen wieder aufgemacht, und mustert ihn jetzt vorsichtig.

„Das ist doch okay, das wir hier sind, oder?“, versichert er sich. „Wenn du willst können wir auch was anderes machen, ich dachte bloß...“

„Nein, ist schon okay“, unterbricht Skinny ihn. Er ist zwar noch immer nicht ganz überzeugt, aber er ist willens, es auszuprobieren.

Peter sieht erleichtert aus, geht dann zum Kofferraum.

„Wenn du jetzt nen Picknickkorb rausholtst, kanns aber sein, dass ich schreiend wegrenne“, warnt Skinny ihn. Denn auch wenn er bereit ist, auf _Dates_ zu gehen, das Ganze schön konventionell anzugehen, an irgendeinem Punkt ist Schluss. Er hält nur eine begrenzte Menge an _Romantik_ aus.

Peter lacht, sieht dabei aber fast ein wenig verlegen aus. „Ich hab drüber nachgedacht“, gibt er zu. „Aber ich dachte mir schon, dass das etwas zu viel wäre.“ Er holt einen Rucksack hervor. „Bloß Cola und n bisschen Kuchen.“

Hintereinander gehen sie die schmale Treppe hinunter, Peter voraus, Skinny folgt ihm. Ein paar Meter von der letzten Stufe entfernt liegt ein ausgeblichener alter Baumstamm, auf den sie sich setzen.

„Ich komm oft hier her“, sagt Peter leise, „Hier sind selten andere Leute, nicht wie drüben, wo wir surfen.“

Das kommt unerwartet. Es klingt fast so, als wäre das hier Peters Rückzugsort, und wenn das tatsächlich der Fall ist, kann Skinny nicht ganz glauben, dass Peter ihn mit hier her gebracht hat. Bis er sowas auch nur in Erwähnung ziehen würde, müsste noch einige Zeit vergehen.

Bevor sie ein sensibles Thema treffen, lenkt er schnell ab: „Ich dachte, du bist eher so der Typ, der ständig mit anderen Leuten rumhängt.“

Peter lacht auf, und das wertet Skinny als Erfolg.

„Ja, schon“, stimmt Peter zu, „Aber manchmal reichts sogar mir.“

Zu Skinnys Erleichterung versucht er nicht, die Frage zurück zu geben, sondern wühlt stattdessen in seinem Rucksack und bringt zwei Dosen Cola zum Vorschein.

„Mit ein bisschen Glück sind die sogar noch kalt“, sagt er, reicht eine an Skinny weiter, bevor er noch eine Brotdose hervor holt.

Skinny nimmt einen Schluck von der Cola, und tatsächlich ist die noch einigermaßen kühl.

Der Kuchen stellt sich als Brownie heraus, und unwillkürlich betrachtet Skinny ihn mit Misstrauen. Das letzte Mal, dass er Brownies gegessen hat, hat ihn vorher keiner über die speziellen Zutaten aufgeklärt, und es ging ihm eine Weile _gar nicht_ gut.

„Was ist da drin?“, erkundigt er sich sicherheitshalber.

Irritiert runzelt Peter die Stirn. „Was halt so in einem Kuchen drin ist? Mehl und Zucker und...“ 

Dann kriegt er plötzlich große Augen und Skinny muss sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Stimmt, er hatte vergessen, dass er es hier mit einem Musterjungen zu tun.

„Nein!“, entfährt es Peter beinahe entrüstet. „Da ist nichts Illegales drin!“

Skinny kann gar nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Ich dachte, ich frag lieber“, er zuckt mit den Schultern. „Das letzte Mal sind mir die Brownies nicht besonders gut bekommen.“

Jetzt sieht Peter neugierig aus. „Wie fühlt sich das denn so an?“, will er wissen.

Irgendwie gefällt Skinny sein Interesse. Vielleicht ist Peter ja doch nicht ganz so vorbildlich, wie er manchmal befürchtet. Denn auch wenn das irgendwie niedlich ist und Skinny die Idee, ihn auf Abwege zu führen, nicht ganz missfällt, hat er keine Lust, sich Moralpredigten anzuhören.

Also erklärt er. Aber nicht, bevor er sich nicht ein Stück Kuchen genehmigt hat, der im Übrigen ziemlich gut schmeckt.

Auf Skinnys Ausführung antwortet Peter mit ein paar Geschichten über Fälle, in denen sie mit Drogen zu tun hatten, und auch wenn Skinny eigentlich nicht so richtig scharf auf die Erinnerung war, dass er hier mit einem Satzzeichen sitzt, muss er zugeben, dass es schon irgendwie interessant ist.

Schnell sind die Cola und der Kuchen alle, und vor ihnen sinkt die Sonne immer tiefer. Das sanfter werdende, schon fast orange Licht steht Peter wirklich gut, fällt Skinny auf.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken fischt er irgendwann seine Zigaretten aus der Hosentasche. Erst, als er sich eine zwischen die Lippen schieben will, hält er inne. Denn wie gesagt, er weiß, was sich gehört und was nicht, und er ist kein Arschloch. Zumindest nicht, wenn er einen guten Grund hat, keins zu sein.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich rauche?“, erkundigt er sich. 

Peter scheint zusammen zu schrecken, und Skinny muss grinsen. Anscheinend war da gerade jemand abgelenkt.

„Äh, klar“, bringt Peter heraus.

Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, zündet Skinny die Zigarette an, und zieht daran. Langsam lässt er den Rauch entweichen.

Die ganze Zeit beobachtet Peter ihn gebannt. Skinny hat dieses Verhalten schon mehr als einmal gesehen.

„Das gefällt dir, hm?“, spricht er seine Vermutung aus.

Hastig schaut Peter weg, offenbar schon wieder verlegen. Aber er nickt.

„Das merk ich mir“, stellt Skinny mit leisem Lachen fest. Solche Informationen kann man immer gebrauchen.

„Bitte nicht“, seufzt Peter, riskiert aber im gleichen Moment noch einen Blick.

„Keine Chance.“ Sowas wird Skinny nicht einfach wieder vergessen. Dafür ist es viel zu interessant.

„Warum gehe ich noch mal mit dir aus?“, murmelt Peter.

Diesmal ist es Skinny, der sich bemühen muss, nicht zusammen zu zucken. Denn die Frage hat er sich auch schon gestellt. Klar, ihm ist aufgefallen, dass Peter ihn anscheinend einigermaßen attraktiv zu finden scheint, aber so richtig kann er sich trotzdem nicht erklären, warum Peter sich tatsächlich auf Dates eingelassen hat.

„Sag dus mir“, lenkt er ab.

Und obwohl er sehen kann, wie es hinter Peters Stirn arbeitet, bekommt er keine Antwort. Vielleicht weiß Peter es selber nicht. Oder er will irgendwas nicht zugeben, und das kann Skinny sogar verstehen. Hey, immerhin ist das hier erst das zweite Mal, das sie zusammen was unternehmen.

„Was hast du eigentlich für ein Tattoo?“, fragt Peter plötzlich.

Überrascht schaut Skinny ihn an. Eigentlich ist die Schlange auf seiner Hüfte immer unter Klamotten versteckt, und er kann sich gerade nicht erklären, woher Peter davon weiß.

„Als du den Schrottplatz aufgeräumt hast, konnte man es über der Jeans ein bisschen sehen“, beantwortet ihm Peter im nächsten Moment die Überlegung.

Skinny muss lachen. „Ach, deswegen hast du so gestarrt“, stellt er fest. Zuerst war er sich nicht ganz sicher, warum Peter solche Probleme gehabt hatte, seine Augen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Denn Skinny macht sich nichts vor – _so_ toll sieht er nun auch wieder nicht aus.

Verlegen zuckt Peter mit den Schultern und senkt den Blick. Offenbar ist es ihm etwas unangenehm, dass Skinny ihn dabei erwischt hat.

Kurz denkt Skinny darüber nach, es ihm zu erzählen. Aber dann kommt ihm eine bessere Idee. „Das wirst du schon selber rausfinden müssen.“

Und an den Anblick, wie Peter Shaw rot wird, wegen etwas, das er gesagt hat, kann er sich wirklich gewöhnen.

Skinny drückt seine Zigarette aus, richtet sich ein wenig auf, streckt seine Arme, nach oben, dann zu den Seiten.

Peter verdreht die Augen. „Das ist der billigste Trick der Welt.“

„Ja, schon“, gibt Skinny grinsend zu, legt einen Arm um Peter und lässt den anderen wieder auf den Stamm sinken. „Aber er funktioniert.“

Denn der Trick besteht nicht darin, dass die andere Person es nicht mitbekommt, sondern darin, dass sie über den Versuch lacht, und es dann trotzdem zulässt. So, wie auch Peter jetzt dichter an Skinny rutscht und den Kopf an seiner Schulter ablegt. 

Zufrieden grinst Skinny.

„Fast so subtil, wie mich in einen Horrorfilm zu schleppen“, stichelt Peter, aber Skinny kann sein Lächeln hören.

Darauf fällt ihm nichts ein, aber irgendwie macht das nichts.

Das Meer schlägt sanft an den Strand, der Wind pfeift leise in den Klippen, über ihnen schreien Möwen. Peters Haare kitzeln ihn am Hals, Peters Körper ist warm gegen seine Seite, und irgendwie ist das tatsächlich ganz angenehm.

Skinny dreht vorsichtig den Kopf, versucht einen Blick auf Peter zu erhaschen. Wahrscheinlich spürt der die Bewegung, denn im gleichen Moment schaut er auf.

Und weil sich ihre Gesichter sowieso schon so nahe sind, küsst Skinny ihn einfach mal wieder. Es fühlt sich überraschend natürlich an, Peters Lippen öffnen sich wie von selbst, und ehe Skinny es sich versieht, ist seine Hand schon wieder in Peters Nacken gerutscht, um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten.

Peters Finger finden einen Weg unter Skinnys T-Shirt, huschen über seine Seite, und unwillkürlich entzieht er sich der Berührung.

„Alter, das kitzelt“, erklärt er, als Peter ihn vage überrascht und vielleicht ein winziges bisschen verletzt anguckt.

Da zieht ein Lachen über Peters Gesicht. „Du bist _kitzelig_?“, versichert er sich grinsend.

„Ja“, gibt Skinny nach kurzem Zögern unzufrieden zu. „Und?“

Peter zuckt mit den Schultern in einer Geste, die wohl Gleichgültigkeit ausdrücken soll.

Im nächsten Moment schieben sich seine Finger zielstrebig wieder unter Skinnys Oberteil, diesmal offensichtlich mit voller Absicht auf der Suche nach Stellen, die Skinny zum Zusammenzucken bringen.

Das kann er natürlich nicht einfach so geschehen lassen, und so verstricken sie sich in einen seltsamen Ringkampf.

Es endet damit, dass Peter irgendwie auf Skinnys Schoß zu sitzen kommt, der Peters Arme hinter dessen Rücken festhält. Für ein paar Sekunden windet Peter sich in Skinnys Griff, was aber nur dazu führt, dass Skinnys Gedanken unwillkürlich in eine _ganz_ bestimmte Richtung wandern.

Sobald Peter lange genug still hält, küsst Skinny ihn wieder. Diesmal erwidert er den Kuss noch enthusiastischer als zuvor, und sobald Skinny sich sicher ist, dass er nicht gleich mit dem nächsten Angriff rechnen muss, lässt er Peter los und parkt die Hände stattdessen auf dessen Hintern, um ihn näher zu ziehen.

Peter schlingt die Arme um ihn, seufzt leise, und Skinny hat keine Absicht, ihn so schnell wieder loszulassen.

Irgendwann wird ihnen aber doch zu kalt und sie brechen auf. Die Sonne ist schon vor einer Weile hinter dem Horizont verschwunden, und sie stolpern beinahe die schmale Treppe hinauf, weil sie kaum noch etwas sehen können.

Die Rückfahrt vergeht in einem seltsam angenehmen Schweigen, das Radio verhindert, dass tatsächlich Stille entsteht.

Obwohl er zu Beginn skeptisch war, muss Skinny zugeben, dass so ein Abend am Strand vielleicht auch zu zweit und ohne Alkohol ganz schön sein kann. Zumindest schöner, als er erwartet hatte. Aber das könnte auch an Peter liegen.

Peter parkt vor dem Block in Little Rampart.

„Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen“, sagt er leise, fast ein bisschen vorsichtig.

Skinny nickt, lehnt sich zu ihm herüber, und Peter kommt ihm auf halbem Weg entgegen. Automatisch gräbt Skinny die Hand in seine Haare, vertieft den Kuss, erlaubt Peter nicht, ihn zu beenden, ehe sie beide außer Atem sind.

Und auch dann lässt er ihn nur kurz Luft schnappen, bevor er ihre Lippen erneut zusammen presst. Das leise Stöhnen, das Peter entschlüpft, bildet er sich definitiv nicht ein. Er genießt es wirklich, wie Peter auf ihn reagiert.

Unwillig löst er sich nach einer Weile doch von ihm.

Er sollte aussteigen und nach oben gehen. Aber so richtig kann er sich nicht dazu durchringen. Irgendwie will er nicht, dass der Abend schon endet.

Dafür ist da etwas anderes, das er will. Denn Peter sieht einfach zu gut aus, die Haare zerzaust, die leuchtenden Augen, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, das dünne T-Shirt, das nicht wirklich viel der Fantasie überlässt.

Also trifft Skinny eine Entscheidung.

„Willst du noch nen Kaffee?“, bietet er an.

Peter wirft ihm einen Blick zu. „Ich trink keinen Kaffee“, erwidert er, und Skinny ist sich für einen Moment wirklich nicht sicher, ob er verstanden hat, was Skinny sagen will.

Also grinst er so zweideutig wie möglich und erklärt: „Ich hab auch keinen mehr da.“

Er kann beinahe zusehen, wie der Groschen fällt und Peter rot wird. Verdammt, ist das süß.

„Okay“, bringt Peter hervor. Seine Mundwinkel zucken. „Dann würd ich nen Kaffee nehmen.“

Skinny kann gar nicht anders, als ihn schon wieder zu küssen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der letzte Absatz ist inspiriert von [diesem incorrect quote](https://drei-satzzeichen.tumblr.com/post/184602136488/skinny-do-you-want-to-come-in-for-a), weil ich das unbedingt mal einbauen wollte.


End file.
